


Storm Comin'

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Post Season 4, Retaking Bebbanburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Uhtred wants to retake Bebbanburg.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Storm Comin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Hello friends! It's been a hot minute. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this piece because my Women's Chorus is learning the song of the same name by the Wailin' Jennys. Actually so gorgeous and raw and earthy. Highly recommend!
> 
> This is dedicated to Java_Blythe_Peralta. I'm so glad that she's able to take care of my fish Aethelred when I'm away. Bless. 
> 
> As always, constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

_-When that storm comes-_

Uhtred crawled up beside Finan, who was hiding behind a large shrub at the edge of the forest. “Where’s Sihtric?” He whispered. 

Finan jerked his head up into the tree beside them, and if Uhtred squinted, he could just make out the outline of Sihtric. He was perched near the top of the tree, dangerously high, but Uhtred did not fear for him. He had seen Sihtric scale trees faster than he thought possible and never once had fallen. “How long has he been up there?”

Finan shrugged. “I don’t think he’s come down since we got here.”

Uhtred snorted, but let it be. Sihtric enjoyed climbing trees, and none of Uhtred’s other men wanted to go that high, and so he let him do what he wanted.

“Has he seen anything?”

Finan shrugged again. “He hasn’t said anything. I think he’s tired of sitting next to me in the boat,” he joked, grinning. 

“Anyone would climb the tree to avoid sitting next to you.”

Uhtred just smirked as Finan sputtered.

_When that rain falls-_

It was late evening, and the chill was starting to settle in. Uhtred thanked the gods that the bright moon was hidden by the clouds, but Finan had been worried all day that it was due to rain this evening. 

Thunder rumbled Uhtred’s bones as the sky opened and rain poured from the sky. Finan grunted in annoyance, but stayed where he was even as the ground around them turned to mud. “As if tonight couldn’t get any better.” He grumbled.

Uhtred ignored his friend, instead trying to focus on the fortress ahead of him.

_When those lights flash-_

The lights of Bebbanburg were bright in the dark sky. It seemed Whitgar had lit every single lantern he had in the fortress. Every once in a while, a light would flash and Uhtred realized that it was from soldiers guarding the walls. “He’s prepared.” Uhtred muttered. 

Finan huffed in laughter. “He’s paranoid,” he replied, shaking his head. 

They both jumped when Sihtric landed with a soft thud beside them. “I counted twenty-three,” he said, shaking the water out of his hair and eyes. “Always moving and shifting.”

“Do you think it’s possible?” Uhtred asked Sihtric, glancing away from the fortress. “On a night like this?” 

Sihtric grimaced. “The land between us and Bebbanburg is ruined,” he said honestly. “It’s all mud.”

“No horses?”

“Lord, men will hardly be able to cross it.” 

Uhtred inhaled sharply. This rain, this storm, was not ideal. A few of the lanterns at Bebbanburg had burnt out, and Uhtred could hear the men calling for a new container of oil and a wick to light a new one. A few flickered back into existence. “He’ll know we are here if we stay longer and do nothing.”

Finan brushed the water out of his eyes. It was dripping from his hair in a steady stream. “Lord, then perhaps this is not the time. We can come back in a few weeks.”

“Only for it to rain then?” He snapped, irritated. He missed Sihtric and Finan glance at each other, a conversation seeming to take place between them. He didn’t miss Sihtric’s defeated sigh.

“Uhtred, it is too dangerous.” Sihtric said softly, as if Uhtred were a frightened horse about to spook. “We will loose too many men.”

_When that love calls-_

Uhtred sighed, knowing Sihtric and Finan were right. His men were too important to him. Too loyal. He knew that if they failed he could never live with himself for leading these men to their deaths. Already too many had died under his command. 

He knew each of them, their wives, and their children. He dreaded returning to Coccham after Edward had raised the burhs, hated the sound of wailing as loved ones didn’t return home. 

Yet he could not escape the ache in his heart as he gazed upon the walls of Bebbanburg. The strong walls were both inviting and daunting. 

That was his _home_. And he had hoped it would be his son’s home.

_When that storm comes-_

The lightning flashed and the fortress was brilliantly illuminated. Thunder shook the trees and Sihtric grasped his amulet worriedly. “Tonight is not the night, lord.” He said again. Lightning filled the sky again and made Sihtric’s hair beads glimmer brightly. 

_Don’t run for cover-_

A simmering rage began to build in Uhtred’s stomach and spread throughout his body. Whitgar was in there, he knew it. He inhaled deeply when he remembered Whitgar’s smug expression as he fell, Finan and Sihtric catching him. He remembered Beocca’s still form laying on the cobblestone in the courtyard. 

He would come back. He knew he would. And Bebbanburg would be his. 

_Don’t run from the coming storm, no there ain’t no use in running._


End file.
